


Acquisitions: Something New

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Blowjobs, Choking, Dark fic, Evil Jensen, Kidnapping, M/M, Non con drug use, Rape, Starvation, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jared's sleazy boyfriend sells him to Jensen, a pharmaceutical magnate and drug kingpin with some very unusual kinks. A casual remark during a punishment session opens up a whole new world for Jensen to explore.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Acquisitions: Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the Acquisitions 'verse written by tipsy_kitty, with her permission. It's not completely finished yet--I started it over on the kink_meme but kind of forgot about it. I decided to post it over here and finish it off. 
> 
> This is a very dark fic. Jared's life with Jensen is basically torture and rape with a dash of Stockholm syndrome beginning to manifest. I recommend reading the original fic here https://archiveofourown.org/works/607947 first--while this one CAN be read alone, it will make a lot more sense and be a lot more enjoyable if you read her parts first.

_”You know food and water are a privilege, right?”_

Jensen doesn’t know what made him say the words, other than the obvious shock value. And it had worked. Jared had gone still, terrified, the only sounds leaking out from behind his gag tiny, begging moans as his body clenched tight around Jensen’s cock. Jensen had fucked him brutally, so turned on by the toy’s obvious fear that he’d come hard enough to white out. 

The words come back to him the next day as he watches from the camera room as Jared paces the room, eagerly waiting for Jensen to come remove his gag. He’s always been enthusiastic about his food, Jensen recalls, and now Jensen’s cock twitches in interest as he thinks about how beautifully his toy would beg after just a few more days of deprivation. Jensen has never tried this particular form of torment before, but now that he’s imagining how beautifully Jared will suffer over the next few weeks he can’t imagine why. 

“No food until I say so,” Jensen instructs his second in command, not taking his eyes from the screen. “Dosed water only, as much as he wants, with vitamin supplements--and up the dose by half again.” He smiles in anticipation. “We’re going to try something new for awhile.”

“How long?” Carlos asks curiously. “His metabolism is so high, he’s gonna drop weight like crazy. You remember how it was when he first got here, we had to double his calorie intake from the last guy just to keep him from passing out.” 

“We’ll play it by ear,” Jensen tells him absently, already half hard again just thinking about it. “Just do as I tell you.” 

Carlos shrugs. “Whatever you say, boss. But if you’re bored with him, can I have him before he’s too far gone? I’ve been itching to get my hands on this one.”

“No,” Jensen snaps, and Carlos raises an eyebrow. “This one’s mine til the end,” Jensen says possessively. “No one touches him but me, period.” 

Somehow, Jensen manages to stay away that evening, contenting himself with the video monitors. Carlos was right--Jared is visibly affected by the second day. Jensen stops by to see his toy around lunchtime the next day. He looks up but doesn’t move when the door opens, wary with the change in his routine--Jensen rarely visits him this early. His afternoon water bottle is on the table, waiting, and Jensen can’t wait to see the drugs working their magic. Even without them, sweat begins to start from Jared's temples and slide deliciously over his broad chest as his cock begins to swell. 

“Good morning, fuck toy,” he purrs. “Is that any way to greet your master?”

The toy falls to his knees instantly, crawling forward, rubbing his cheek against Jensen’s thigh. He makes a soft, desperate noise that Jensen interprets as an apology, begging with his eyes as Jensen unbuckles the gag and carefully pulls it free. Tears pool in the toy’s beautiful eyes but he doesn’t speak yet, his eyes flicking hopefully between Jensen’s face and the water on the table. Jensen nods, and the toy seizes the bottle gratefully, downing the contents in a long gulp. The effects are almost instantaneous--the toy shudders as the elixir takes effect even more quickly than usual. 

Jensen groans a little, thinking about how different this will be in just a few days. Suddenly, he can’t wait to have him, to claim this perfect, sculpted body. He wants to savor every day, every change. “On your bench,” he orders roughly, and the toy hastens to obey, not wanting to offend further. Jensen doesn't bother locking him in place, just slides the plug out of the toy’s hole and shoves his cock in hard and deep, loving the hot, slick feel of his toy’s ass. The toy whimpers at the sudden shock, and Jensen digs his fingers into the toy’s hips, grinding against the already prominent bone. “Feel so damn good, toy,” he grunts over the sound of their flesh coming together. “Look so pretty with my bruises on you.” 

The toy cries out, already hard and writhing as Jensen pounds into him, hips snapping . “Please, Master, please, I need to come--” 

“Do it,” Jensen snaps, feeling generous, and the tight, hot clench of the toy’s ass as he shakes with pleasure drags Jensen over the edge too. 

Afterwards, Jensen replaces the plug in the toy’s ass, sealing in the load of come he’d just given him. The toy wriggles uncomfortably but doesn’t complain, much to Jensen’s pleasure. 

“Master,” he says tentatively, clearly feeling bold after being treated so gently. “Master, will you be joining me for lunch today?” The hope in his voice makes Jensen’s cock ache as if he were the one downing drugged water, and he smiles with slow, biting malice. This toy is smart, one of the things that appeals to him.

“Lunch, toy? I think we’re skipping lunch today. Or rather, you are.” 

The dawning realization on the toy’s face sends the blood rushing to Jensen’s cock despite his earlier exertions. “But,” he says magnanimously, digging his hands into the toy’s hair and forcing his hardening cock between those plush, swollen lips. “I do have something for you.” To make up for his earlier leniency, Jensen fucks the toy’s throat roughly, his hands fisted in his long, tangled curls, then shoves in as deep as he can one last time and holds him there. He groans as the toy’s throat works around him, his body desperate for air. The terror swimming in the toy’s beautiful multicolored eyes as he fights not to struggle almost pulls Jensen over the edge but he holds out, grinding against the toy’s stretched, bruised lips in short, hard thrusts. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this,” he whispers harshly. “So goddamn gorgeous when you cry. Gonna fuck your face til you pass out, toy, then beat your ass raw til you wake up and do it all over again.” Tears are flowing down the toy’s cheeks in earnest now, his throat rippling where Jensen’s cock is lodged so deep Jensen can see himself moving, his throat convulsing frantically not just with the need for air, but the need to come. Jensen can see how hard his toy is again, the way his cock is already red and leaking again just from getting his throat fucked, and he shifts so that his leg is pressed firmly between the toy’s legs. The toy moans frantically at the touch, begging around the cock wedged deep into his throat, and Jensen throbs almost painfully as he thinks of all the ways his toy is going to suffer for coming without permission. Jensen doesn’t have to wait long, mere seconds before his toy’s eyes roll back and he comes with a guttural cry, his body spasming from pleasure sharpened by his lack of oxygen. Jensen shakes him hard, makes sure the last thing he sees is Jensen smiling down at him as he passes out, then drives into him one last time, orgasm exploding through him as he fills the toy’s stomach for the last time in what Jensen thinks probably be very long while. 

The toy--Jared, Jensen thinks fondly, willing to be generous after such an amazing performance--is still unconscious as Jensen prepares to leave. He wonders idly if he ought to cage Jared before he goes--it’s one of his toy’s least favorite punishments, and waking up in torment is the least of what he deserves for coming without permission. In the end, he can’t resist, choosing a barbed cage from the armoire and locking it around Jared’s soft cock and balls. He removes Jared’s plug as well, enjoying the utter debauchery of the scene--Jared’s cock locked away, Jensen’s come leaking from his swollen, abused ass and lips, the bruises sparkling on his hips, his thighs, his throat. A chirp from his phone reminds Jensen that he really can’t stay any longer, and he closes the door on the scene regretfully, already looking forward to the next day. 

There’s no mistaking the fear in Jared’s eyes when Jensen arrives the next afternoon, not long after lunch should have arrived and didn’t. His toy is drinking his water slowly, the effects kicking in quickly on an empty stomach. He’s already twitching with agonized need, the barbs on the cage he’s wearing pressing into his tender flesh as his cock tries to fill again and again. 

“Master,” he whispers, tears already springing to his eyes as he drops to his knees. “Master, I’m sorry, please forgive me--”

“Shhh,” Jensen soothes, running a hand through his hair, then using it to drag Jared to his feet and lead him over to the stocks. Jared sobs miserably as he’s cuffed into place, legs spread, ass elevated. “Tell me, toy. What should your punishment be for coming without permission yesterday?”

“Wha-whatever you want it to be, Master,” Jared whispers hopelessly. He sobs again, writhing in his bonds as his cock tries to harden, driving the sharp spikes against the delicate skin, and Jensen smiles down at him. 

“Come now, toy,” Jensen scolds gently. “I’m trying to be generous. What should your punishment be?”

“Whatever you choose, Master,” Jared repeats dully. He lifts tear filled eyes to Jensen’s face as Jensen adjusts a bar on the bench to run directly underneath Jared’s hips, where each desperate thrust will drive the spikes of his cage into his cock. “I’m sorry, Master, so sorry.”

“The paddle, then,” Jensen decides. He fetches the instrument of torture from the armoire, dragging it up Jared’s throat and trailing it down the rippling muscles of his back. Jared shudders deliciously at the touch, trembling in anticipation of the first blow. 

Jensen doesn’t make him wait long. Jared wails when the first hard crack forces his hips into the bar beneath him, the barbs of his cage biting into his aching dick. 

“Please,” he sobs, “Please, Master, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please let me come, I’m sorry--”

Jensen stops after ten blows, Jared's pleas and cries exciting him unbearably. He palms the hot, bruised flesh of Jared's ass roughly, pleased when his cries take on a new tone of desperation as the drugs and his conditioning war with the pain caused by his barbed cock cage and his drug induced lust. He can’t seem to help grinding against the bench, despite the pain it causes him, and Jensen can’t wait any longer. 

“Beg,” Jensen whispers harshly, bending down low to bite the tender flesh of Jared’s ear. “Beg me to take it off, beg me to let you come.”

A flood of babbling falls from Jared’s lips, nearly incoherent with pain and want. “Please, Master--Jensen--please please please let me come, take it off, I’ll be good, Master--so good--” 

Jensen sinks into Jared’s ass with a low groan, his toy’s tight channel squeezing him perfectly as he makes sure to stroke Jared’s prostate with every thrust, makes sure his hips slam harshly into the hot, bruised flesh of his ass. Jared moans, unable to stop himself from rocking back into the pleasure flooding through him, despite the pain. 

“So pretty, toy,” Jensen croons, and finally digs the key to Jared’s cage out of his pocket. He draws it over Jared’s parted lips, taunting him with the promise of freedom. 

“Please--” Jared begs deliriously. “Pleasepleaseplease--”

When Jensen unlocks his cage, Jared’s cock hardens so fast it must be painful, despite the abuse it’s suffered. He’s shuddering compulsively, head thrown back, a constant low keen leaking from his clenched teeth that’s nearly as beautiful to Jensen as his screams.

“Come for me, Jared,” he orders, and Jared’s body convulses around him, throat locked so tight his screams that can’t escape. Jensen sinks his teeth deep into the muscle of Jared’s shoulder as he shoves hard and fast into Jared’s tight, sexy ass, finally allowing himself release as well. 

“Ah, toy,” Jensen sighs as he slips free of Jared’s body. “You are a pleasure.” He frees Jared’s hands and feet from the bench, leads him over to the bed. 

Jared collapses in a heap on the soft linen. As he stretches out, Jensen can already see the results of his enforced fast--hipbones already standing out more prominently, his taut belly now nearly concave. Carlos was right about his metabolism, Jensen thinks, running a finger down the ridge of Jared’s ribs and imagining how much sharper they’ll feel in a few days. 

“Master…”

“Yes, toy?” Jensen says absently. 

“Please, Master, can I have something to eat?” Tears run down his face, his lips quivering. “I’m sorry I upset you, please just tell me what I did? I’ll do better, I’ll be good, I promise, I just need--”

If Jensen were capable of getting hard again so soon, he’d be dripping now. _This_ is what he’s been waiting for. 

“Ahh.” Jensen grips Jared’s chin, meeting his eyes with a gentle smile. “Sweet toy, you haven’t done anything wrong. I’m doing this because I want to.”

The way Jared’s face crumples and the sound of his raw, broken sobs will keep Jensen in jerk off material for weeks.

***

Jensen stops by the control booth on his way back to the main house. 

“Carlos, open an airway to the kitchen. I want my toy to know what we’re enjoying for dinner tonight.” 

Hours later, Jensen watches from his bed as his toy paces restlessly around his room. He groans when he spots the gleam of tear tracks on Jared’s face, palming his hard cock as he imagines how desperate and helpless Jared must be feeling. Jared’s lips are moving as he walks, _pleasepleaseplease_ falling endlessly into the silence. Jensen’s hand moves faster as he watches, tugging and twisting the bundle of nerves under the head, imagining the feel of his toy’s hipbones and the taste of his tears until he comes in a hot, sparking rush. 

The next morning, the air in Jared’s room is warm and fragrant with the smell of bacon and eggs. Jensen had meant to wait until afternoon, but the sight of Jared lying motionless in bed, arms wrapped around his aching stomach and salty tear tracks still streaking his face had proved impossible to resist. 

“Master, please,” Jared moans when Jensen enters, and fresh tears spill down his cheeks. Jensen shivers with delight, his cock already rock hard as he begins to strip, then sits on the bed next to Jared, stroking a hand through his hair. Jared watches him silently, pleading with his eyes, but Jensen only leans down to taste the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Perfect,” Jensen breathes as he sits back, and Jared whimpers deep in his throat. “God, you’re exquisite, Toy.” He tugs Jared up from the bed, leading him to the hook that dangles from the ceiling and raising it until the balls of Jared’s feet just barely touch the floor. Stretched out like this, Jensen can see the effects of four days without food beginning to work their magic on Jared’s body, his lowest ribs now showing against his skin, his spine in sharper relief against the still firm muscle of his back, his ass--sadly--less plush against Jensen’s body as he pushes in close. 

Jensen arranges the mirror in front of them, his eyes and hands restless on Jared’s body as he kicks his feet apart. Jared cries out sharply as his weight falls almost entirely onto his shoulders, but Jensen is pleased to see that he still hardens almost instantly when Jensen fucks into him slow and deep. 

“Look, Toy,” Jensen orders. One hand leaves the permanent bruises he’s left Jared’s hips to trail down his chest, tugging on his silver nipple ring on his way to the now concave planes of Jared’s stomach. Jared’s hipbones jut sharply now as Jensen’s fingers glide over them to grip Jared’s cock and balls, full and heavy with his need to come. Jared’s hips rock forward as Jensen strokes him, moaning as his arms tremble with strain. “Look how beautiful you are like this.” 

“Please, Master,” Jared pleads, pushing into Jensen’s hand, into the hard thrust of his hips despite the agony that must be singing through his shoulders. “Please, I just need a little--” 

Jensen isn’t sure what Jared’s begging for, food or permission to come or release from his bonds. It’s intoxicating, Jared’s pleas driving Jensen to fuck him bruisingly hard and deep, slamming into him over and over. When Jensen finally spills, it’s Jared’s incoherent, sobbing moans that pull him over, grinding as deep into Jared as he can get. As he comes, Jensen surprises them both with a growled _yes_ , and Jared comes with a wrenching scream, spurting hard enough to streak the mirror in front of them as his whole body locks tight around Jensen. 

When they’re both sated, Jensen leans against Jared’s back, weak-kneed and blissed out but still enjoying Jared’s whimpers and moans as the endorphin rush of his orgasm fades and the pain in his shoulders ramps up to what must be unbearable levels. He pulls out after a few moments, tapping the inside of Jared’s thigh when he tries to draw his legs together and ease the strain on his shoulders. 

“I like you just where you are,” he tells Jared with a hint of fondness. 

“Please, Master…” Jared’s voice trembles, his eyes wet and wide. “Please, it hurts.”

“I know it does, Toy,” Jensen says, smiling at him. “And you suffer so beautifully. But since you’ve been so very good today, I’ll give you a choice.”

“Anything, Master, please--” Jared babbles immediately, then blanches when he sees what Jensen is dragging toward him. It’s a bench that Jensen had specially made for when Jared’s ass is bruised and welted--covered in varying sizes of bumps and knobs designed to dig into sore, aching skin and muscles. 

“Here we are, Toy,” Jensen says brightly. He adjusts the bench to knee height, just high enough to allow Jared the tiniest fraction of relief for his shoulders if he kneels with both feet off the ground. Jared droops slightly, gasping at the shock of pain that lances through his abused muscles as he jerks back upright. “Go on, Toy,” Jensen encourages him. He moves behind Jared, presses close enough to whisper as he digs his thumbs into the aching muscle of Jared’s back and shoulders. “I know your arms must be hurting terribly.”

Jared shakes his head mutely, despair radiating from his battered body, and Jensen pretends surprise. “No? Well, maybe you’ll change your mind later. Good night, Toy.” 

Despite his threat, Jensen doesn’t leave Jared entirely alone. His toy has fits of stubbornness, and Jensen isn’t about to let him come to real harm and deny him his enjoyment. He watches Jared via the cameras in his room, occasionally zooming in to watch his muscles spasm and jerk. It’s less than half an hour before he gives in and kneels painfully on the bench, tears springing instantly to his eyes as one torment eases and another begins. Jensen lets him hang for two hours, enjoying his tears, his pained expression as he tries to ease his suffering. It's not until Jared is nearing unconsciousness that Jensen returns to the room and eases him down. Jared cries out as Jensen lowers his arms, the increased blood flow and stressed muscles creating a new form of torment. Jensen loves the deep purple bruises on his knees and shins, can't wait to press into them the next day when Jared is more coherent. 

“Master?” Jared slurs as Jensen half carries him to the bed. “Hurts…” the words end in a soft moan that makes Jensen's cock ache and jerk.

“I know, Toy,” Jensen tells him softly, a delicious thrill running through him. He lays Jared face down on the bed and stretches his arms and legs out as far as they’ll go before fastening the bed chains to his cuffs and kneeling over him. His hands find their place on Jared’s hips, nearly permanent bruises in the shape of his fingers, and he sinks into the tight, wet heat of Jared’s ass with a groan once more. When he’s fully sheathed he relaxes, stretching out so that his full weight presses down on Jared’s prone body. Jared cries out as the strain on his shoulders returns, accentuated by the strain on his hips as well. 

“Master,” he sobs. “Master, please…” 

Jensen rocks into him gently, taking his time as he enjoys the broken moans coming from his toy’s throat. Jensen makes sure to hit Jared’s prostate with every thrust, forcing him to arousal. 

“Do you want to come, Toy?” Jensen breathes into Jared’s ear, voice strained as he approaches his own release. “Tell me.”

“Yes, master, please, it hurts--oh, God--” 

Jensen comes with a groan, driving into him harder, every thrust driving spikes of agony through his toy’s shoulders and hips, every cry dragging another pulse from his body until he finally shudders and stops. 

“Maybe tomorrow, Toy,” Jensen says with a satisfied sigh. He pulls out carefully, fingers trailing down his toy’s spine as the muscles quiver and jerk with shock, then uncuffs him long enough to turn him onto his back before closing the shackles again. Tears of relief join the tears of pain staining Jared’s cheeks, and Jensen can’t resist leaning down for another taste. “Beautiful,“ he murmurs. “Sleep well, Toy.” 

When Jensen opens the door to his toy’s room the next day, he’s surprised to find Jared still asleep. Normally his toy is an early riser, but Jensen supposes that given his current circumstances a little lethargy is understandable. Jensen’s pulse quickens as he trails his fingers up the ladder of Jared’s ribs and over the diminished muscles of his arms, down to his wrists. It’s been awhile since Jared rubbed his wrists and ankles raw trying to escape whatever restraints Jensen put him in, and Jensen notes with deep satisfaction that even now his wrists are unharmed, that Jared hasn’t tried to escape. Jensen unlocks the chains from Jared’s cuffs before turning to admire the lower half of his body. 

Jared’s legs had been thin since Jensen acquired him--chicken legs, Jared had called them disparagingly. Even then, there had been very little fat, muscles moving sleek under the skin like poetry. Now, the muscle is breaking down, thinning him out even more. Jensen admits he misses Jared’s gorgeous physique just a little, but his suffering is so exquisite that he can’t bring himself to regret his decision. Jensen unlocks Jared’s ankles carefully as Jared moans again. The touch of Jensen’s fingers has Jared’s thick, beautiful cock stirring, and Jensen licks his lips at the sight. It’s not often Jensen sees him soft, at least not without a cage blurring his view, and it’s every bit as magnificent as Jensen remembers. He runs a finger up the length, not quite touching, and even the stir of air against the sensitive skin seems to arouse his toy. Jensen smiles to himself, marveling at how well trained his toy is, and thinking that if all goes well, maybe he’ll have a taste after the morning’s play--it’s been quite a while since he gifted Jared with the pleasure of his mouth, and although he would never admit it to his toy, doing so is something Jensen rather enjoys as well. 

Jensen’s musing are interrupted when Jared’s stomach rumbles softly, bringing a smile to Jensen’s face, a smile that widens when Jared moans in his sleep, a single tear slipping from behind his closed eyelids. There’s a light rap at the slot where Jared’s food used to be delivered, and the smell of rare steak and fried potatoes fill the air as Jensen crosses the room to pick up his delivery.

It doesn’t take long for the smell to wake Jared. Jensen watches as he realizes he’s free and what that means. His eyes seek out Jensen immediately, Jensen notes with approval, then widen when he sees the plate on the table in front of him. He sits up, the most delicious hope filling his multicolored eyes as he takes in the dual place settings. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” Jensen lifts a bite of deliciously rare steak to his lips, takes it delicately from the fork. Jared’s gaze follows the gesture and he swallows convulsively, throat working in a way that makes Jensen’s already hard cock twitch with the need to be inside him. 

“M-Master,” Jared begs, voice cracking. “Master, please--” He slides off the bed to his knees, crawls over to the table where Jensen is sitting. It’s a beautiful sight, and Jensen palms himself, gripping the base of his own cock for control. 

“After I left last night, Toy, I realized we had a bit of a dilemma on our hands.” Jensen puts down the fork in favor of running his fingers through Jared’s hair, tugging his head back gently as he leans down to kiss him. Jared whimpers, trembling as he licks the taste of blood and flesh from Jensen’s mouth desperately, chasing Jensen’s lips as he sits up again. “As I was saying...Last night while I was fucking you, you were begging so beautifully that I couldn’t help but give you permission.” Jensen pauses to take another bite, this time bringing a perfectly cooked potato slice to his mouth. Jared whimpers again, swallowing hard as saliva floods his mouth, and Jensen offers him his fingers. Jared opens his mouth eagerly, sucking the salt and grease from Jensen’s fingers like they’re Jensen’s cock and he can’t get enough. Jensen doesn’t take his hand back, allows Jared to continue sucking his fingers as he continues. “But it was never established what you were asking for.”

The dawning fear on Jared’s face makes Jensen’s breath stutter, his hips pushing up against his hand at the jolt of pure arousal that runs through him like a current. Christ, this is better than he ever could have hoped when he first uttered those words. 

“So,” he says, breathless and shaky, then starts over. “So we’re going to play a little game.” Jensen takes another careful bite and Jared moans, tears wetting his lashes as his stomach protests more loudly. 

Stark desperation breaks over his face, cracks his voice. “Master, please. Please, I need it--I--I don’t--I can’t--”

“Of course you can, Toy,” Jensen says pleasantly. He strokes Jared’s hair again, enjoying the silky texture. Jensen stands carefully and walks over to the armoire where his inanimate toys are stored. He catches Jared’s shudder from the corner of his eye and smiles to himself as he removes a short handled cat-o-ninetails. 

Jared stares in fear as Jensen lays the whip on the table and strokes the handle affectionately. They’ve not yet played with this particular toy, and Jensen knows that Jared has no idea what’s in store for him.

“Here are the rules to our little game. You lie on the bed, legs spread. I won’t tie you down--you’ll have to exercise your own restraint if you want to win.” Jensen smiles wickedly. “One bite of food for each lash to your cock and balls that you take without trying to cover yourself or escape--if you make it to ten. And if you come during our little game, you can have your full portion--and maybe even a bite or two of mine.” Jensen nudges Jared’s chin up to meet his eyes. “You get the punishment you know you deserve for coming without permission earlier this week, and without explicit permission last night. And if you win you get to enjoy this delicious meal.” 

Jensen can see that Jared wants to object, that he somehow thinks he has bargaining power here. Best to remove that idea right now. 

“You’re going to become acquainted with my new friend either way, Toy,” Jensen says bluntly. “The only question is whether or not you want breakfast after your punishment.” 

Jared slumps, resigned. “Yes, Master, please,” he whispers, licking his lips as he stares longingly at the cooling food on the table. “I--I want it. _Please._ ”

“Oh, Toy. I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed anyone as much as you. You beg and plead to exquisitely.” Jensen takes another piece of meat from his plate, offering the morsel to Jared. “To strengthen your resolve, Toy.” 

Jared’s eyelashes flutter as he takes the bite carefully from Jensen’s fingers, savoring the taste and feel of actual food after so long. He moans, one hand gripping Jensen’s knee unnoticed as chews slowly and swallows. “Please, master. I need more. _Please._ I’ll do anything you want, Master, anything. I’ll be so good, Master, please--”

Jensen groans, cock throbbing painfully, precome soaking the fly of his jeans. There’s no way he’s going to last through Jared’s punishment at this rate. He fumbles his pants open, tugging them out of the way until his cock springs free, red and aching and dripping. He drags Jared’s head forward without preamble, barely giving his toy time to cover his teeth before burying himself deep in his throat. “Fuck, Toy, _fuck fuck fuck_ \--” Jensen comes in seconds, hips bucking and grinding against Jared’s face as his toy chokes and gags around the sudden intrusion. Every spasm sends another aftershock rippling up Jensen’s spine, drawing out the pleasure almost unbearably. When Jensen finally relaxes, the sight of Jared’s red, wet cheeks and agonized expression as he fights for breath and control drag one final pulse out of him as he eases out of Jared’s throat. A few pearly drops scatter across Jared’s swollen lips, and Jensen swears under his breath as Jared’s tongue flicks out to gather them up almost without his awareness as he pants, forehead coming to rest against Jensen’s knee. 

“The things you do to me, Toy.” Jensen eases Jared’s head back so that he can stand and hands him his untouched bottle of dosed water. “Drink,” he orders, and watches long enough to see obedience before stripping out of his clothing. When he’s finished, Jared is lying across his bed, eyes closed and hands fisted in the soft sheets. He’s already sweating and half hard as the drugs surge through his system, and Jensen feels the temptation from earlier return as he watches a drop of precome leave a sticky trail across the sharp jut of Jared’s hip. 

“You know, Toy,” he muses as he crosses the room to stand by the bed. He picks up the cat from the table, trails it sinuously over Jared’s heaving chest. “It’s been quite some time since I tasted you. And you look delicious lying there waiting for me to play with you.”

Jared’s breath stutters, eyes wide with fearful anticipation. “Master--”

Jensen doesn’t wait for him to finish, keeps his eyes locked on Jared’s face as he flicks his wrist, bringing all nine tails down across his engorged cock. Shock contorts Jared’s face; for a moment he can’t even scream, breath stolen away as each barbed tail lays down a line of fire across the sensitive flesh. His back arches, fingers ripping the sheets from their moorings as his chest unlocks enough to scream. When Jared calms enough to listen, Jensen leans down to whisper against his ear. 

“One.”


End file.
